Realization
by Cerv23
Summary: Mimi, Palmon, Yamato and Taichi trapped on an island. Yaoi warning.
1. Stranded

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.

Realization

Part 1: Stranded

Mimi and Yamato helped each other and pulled Taichi into the cave they had found. Palmon was there waiting for them. She had gathered some fruits and what looked like some kind of vegetable.

"Palmon, was that all you could find?" asked Yamato.

"Yep. Sorry I couldn't find anything else," the Digimon replied.

The seven Digidestined and their Digimon had been riding Kabuterimon to get a better look at a group of islands Koushiro had found. The storm had came out of nowhere. It had knocked Mimi, Taichi, Yamato, and Palmon off Kabuterimon and onto one of the numerous islands. They didn't know where they were. Mimi and Yamato had found Taichi unconscious and badly bruised.

"Did you find anything for Taichi?" asked Mimi.

"I did," Palmon handed Mimi some herbs.

"I'll take those," offered Yamato. "You start on dinner." He took the herbs and found a place to sit. He glanced at Taichi. For some reason he felt unusually worried about Taichi.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After their meal Yamato rubbed some of the herbs, that he had mashed into a paste earlier, onto Taichi's wounds. Again he felt the strange feeling or attraction that he felt earlier. He didn't know what it was.

They all decided that tomorrow they would create a signal fire to help the others find them. Yamato was the last to fall asleep. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

During his sleep, Yamato dreamt that they were falling again. He saw Kabuterimon disappear from sight. The winds blowing. He fell into the water. He felt something pull him up. It was Palmon. Mimi was there.

"Where's Taichi?" he asked. Mimi and Palmon point to a body on the ground. It's Taichi. Yamato rushes over to him. He checks for a pulse. None. The wind is howling. The sea is churning. Taichi's eyes open.

"I ... I ...love ..." he stops.

Yamato awoke suddenly. Sweat was dripping from his forehead. He glanced over at Taichi. He's alive.

Yamato got up and went over to his side. Taichi was sweating too.

"You had better get well soon ..." Yamato trailed off. Taichi's eyes flittered open. Those eyes so ...wonderful Yamato thought.

What am I saying he wondered. Taichi's eyes closed. He drifted back to sleep.

At least he's getting better.

And those lips, that mouth he suddenly thought.

What am I saying? Yamato walked out of the cave to get some fresh air.

"Why was I thinking those things?" he asked himself.

Again he thought about those lips. I wonder what it feel like to kiss those lips ...

"What am I saying?" he said and ran off into the woods to think.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Palmon, where is Yamato?" Mimi asked.

"I don't know," Palmon replied.

"Where did he go?" Mimi asked to herself.

"Yamato!" said Taichi as he suddenly sat up.

Mimi went over to his side and kneeled by him. She helped him sit up. He was weak and fell back onto Mimi's lap.

"Oh!" Mimi exclaimed.

"Mimi ..." Taichi said. She didn't know how to respond.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later that day Mimi and Palmon were fixing dinner. Yamato hadn't come back yet.

"Palmon, I'm worried," said Mimi. "He should have come back by now!"

"Don't worry. He'll be back," she said. Taichi had gotten a little better. He was still very weak and spent most of the day sleeping.

Once the food was done, fish this time, Mimi helped Taichi with his food. 

"Palmon, can you do this? Taichi keeps slobbering on me!" she yelled. She jumped up in disgust. She walked to entrance of the cave.

"Yamato, where are you?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yamato was sitting on a log thinking. He didn't what was happening. He wanted to go back to the cave, but he didn't know what he would do. How he would feel.

"Is it possible that ... that I ... feel for Taichi as more ... than a friend?" he chocked. He wished he had someone to talk to. He had to go back.

Yamato walked into the cave. Mimi, Palmon, and Taichi were all sleeping. He walked over to Taichi.

"Taichi," he whispered.

"Yamato," Taichi mumbled. Yamato couldn't hold any longer. He bent down and kissed Taichi on the lips. Those lips. Those wonderful lips. Taichi stirred but didn't wake.

Yamato didn't know what to think. He just smiled. He laid down to sleep. He thought he heard Taichi say something, but he didn't hear, he was too tired.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Yamato!" screamed Mimi. "Where were you?"

"I needed some time to think. I'm sorry," he said.

"Well ... at least get started on that signal fire," Mimi said. He went outside and started looking for a good location.

"Ahhhh!" yelled Taichi. He sat up. Yamato ran in.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"That was fast," said Mimi teasingly.

"Ya, well ..." Yamato said.

"I'm ok," said Taichi weakly.

Mimi and Yamato both ran over to Taichi. Mimi helped Taichi up. He held his head with his hand.

So innocent Yamato thought.

So cute when he's innocent.

"Yamato, is something wrong?" Mimi asked. He had been staring off.

"Nothing," he said trying to sound cool. Taichi was looking at him. A longing look was in his eyes.

"Well I'd better get working on that signal fire," Yamato said. Yamato left in a hurry as if to get away.

"Taichi, you seem to distracted," Mimi pointed out. He had been watching Yamato strangely.

"Ummm, oh sorry. I guess. Is there anything I can do to help?" Taichi asked.

"No. You're still weak," Mimi informed him. "Now lay down and rest."

Before he got comfortable he glanced at Yamato outside. Yamato returned the look. There was something in his eyes, but Taichi couldn't figure out what it was.

__

To be continued ...


	2. Rescued

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.

Realization

Part 2:Rescued

What was in that look. He didn't know but he had regained his strength. He wasn't that tired. He wanted to help them some how.

"There, Palmon, done! And about time to. That was just to much work," Mimi complained.

"Mimi, it wasn't that bad," Palmon contradicted.

"When will we be rescued!" Mimi started to cry. Taichi got up and went over to Mimi.

"Come on. Don't cry," this was giving Taichi a headache. 

"I just want to go home. Waaaaaa!" she wouldn't stop. She suddenly stopped crying.

"Much better," she said and walked off. Palmon and Taichi couldn't help but sigh.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Taichi.

Yamato said Taichi's over and over in his head. That kiss. If only Taichi had been awake to enjoy it to.

What if he doesn't feel the same way?

What if he hates me for kissing him or even worse!

What if he hates me for being ... being ... am I really? I shouldn't, should I?

Too many things, too many thoughts. Tears started slowly make their way down Yamato's face.

Am I really ... gay? Too many desires, too many thoughts. He had to tell Taichi. But how?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I will tell him! When? Tomorrow," Yamato said to himself. It was late and they were all tired.

"Yamato, is something bothering you?" Mimi asked him.

"No. It's cool," he said. Mimi went and laid down next to Palmon. They were soon fast asleep. Taichi was also asleep. Yamato just laid there looking at the ceiling of the cave. That kiss. That wonderful kiss. He wanted to have Taichi kiss him and mean it. He wanted to know that Tiachi loved him as much as he loved him. He needed to think. He got up and went outside. The air was a little chilly and the wind blew just a little. 

"I love you, Taichi, I really do," he said to himself. He heard a branch snap behind him. He turned to see Taichi there, staring at him, looking through him as if he wasn't there. Yamato wished he really wasn't here.

"What?" Taichi stammered. Yamato searched his face for any disgust or hatred. None. Was that good?

"I said ... I love you, Taichi," Yamato responded still looking Taichi's face over. Those beautiful eyes.

The way he seemed so innocent, yet so strong.

That cute face. He wanted to hold Taichi in his arms forever. Just the two of them. He wanted to kiss Taichi. Yamato moved a little closer to him. Taichi stepped back, but didn't step back again. Yamato moved in closer and put his arms around Taichi. At first Taichi seemed to resist.

"No," Yamato told him. Yamato felt Taichi's arm's slowly hold him close. Taichi kissed him on the cheek. Yamato moved in and kissed him on the lips. Taichi kissed back.

"I love you Yamato," Taichi whispered in his ear. The joy rang out in Yamato's soul, his heart. Just being here with Taichi and knowing he loved him to made very happy.

Not wanting to let go Yamato said, "We should get to sleep." Taichi agreed and they both went into the cave. Yamato laid down to sleep. He felt Taichi lay behind him and hold him close. Yamato stroked Taichi's hands until he fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The huge form of Ikkakumon swam onto the beach. Jyou, Takeru, Agumon, Gabumon, and Patamon jumped off his huge body and he Dedigivolved to Gomamon. Birdramon and Kabuterimon landed nearby. Koushiro and Sora jumped off their Digimon.

"Mimi!" Sora yelled. The two friends embraced.

"Took you long enough," Yamato said to Koushiro, but happy to see him.

"Let's get going. We have a job to do," Taichi said and climbed onto Kabuterimon. His friends did the same. As they flew off Yamato was actually glad they got stranded, because he was rescued. He smiled at Taichi who returned the smile.

_The End_


End file.
